The present disclosure relates to a communication control device, a communication control method, a program, and a communication control system.
In recent years, a plurality of communication apparatuses have wirelessly communicated with each other. Wireless communication includes various types of wireless standards such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) and Wi-Fi (registered trademark). Communication apparatuses perform wireless communication based on desired wireless standards in accordance with users' selection.